


His soul was almost snatched

by GabbyWritesStuff



Series: Sebaek One Shots [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Sehun is a soul snATCHER, Soul snatched, jongin - Freeform, random idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyWritesStuff/pseuds/GabbyWritesStuff
Summary: Never joke about selling your soul, you never know who will turn up to take it.





	His soul was almost snatched

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random idk why I wrote this

"Ugh", Baekhyun groaned as he looked confused at the sheet of paper. "Why do I even need to know algebra, I'm not gonna bust it out in real life am I?" 

Jongin laughed over the Skype call, the light of Baekhyun's laptop and a small lamp being the only light in his room. "I don't know Baekhyun, maybe to test your skills?" 

"Either way my brains to tired to work now", Baekhyun sighed. "I'd rather sell my soul than continue to do this work".

"If you're going at the same speed as me we have one question left", Jongin showed his sheet over the Skype call. "And it's not even long".

"Umm...", Baekhyun hesitated. "I might be a couple questions behind-"

"How many behind?", Jongin asked.

"Only about four questions", Baekhyun then counted the questions. "Maybe six."

"I'll send you a picture of the questions but I've got to go", Jongin spoke after he laughed. "I've got to call Taemin."

"Okay, run away to your lover boy", Baekhyun smirked knowing just the reaction he would get. 

"He is NOT my lover boy", Jongin's cheeks came to a blush, obviously caught off guard.

"If you say so Nini", Baekhyun giggled once. "Bye-bye!" He waved at the camera and ended the call. A sigh was now the only noise which was heard in the bedroom. Baekhyun left his homework on his desk and dragged himself towards his bed, dropping himself on the red covers. 

He was about to put his phone on charge, but then the lamp begun to flicker, sending the room in and out of darkness. Baekhyun's eyes were wide as he sat frozen, unable to move from his state of shock. The flashing became faster and faster until it came to a complete stop, the room was left dark.

"What the hell..." Baekhyun whispered as he walked towards the lamp, his finger gliding the switch up and letting light back in the room. He turned back to his bed to see someone else there. If he could've he would've screamed in fear, but he couldn't. It felt as if something was holding his throat wasn't letting a noise out, not even air. He found himself getting light headed and all he could do was stare at the figure which stood statue like by his bed.

"I've come for your soul", The tall figure spoke, his stare intense but his aura even more. In that moment Baekhyun dropped to the floor, he was able to breathe again. He gasped and breathed for the air, too worried about staying alive to register what the person said. "If you try to get help I'll do that again, so do not test me."

"Who are you?", Baekhyun's voice sounded raspy, his throats hurting as he spoke. 

"The person who collects the souls which want to be taken", The person spoke. "And you are Baekhyun, my next client."

"What?" Baekhyun was lost.

"You said five minutes and forty three seconds ago that you'd rather sell your soul than continue to do that work, and you did not continue to do said work".

"You must be joking", Baekhyun managed a dry laugh, still on the floor looking up to the 'soul collecter'. 

"I don't joke about my work", The man kept his face straight, never making eye contact with Baekhyun.

"I didn't actually mean I wanted to sell my soul", Baekhyun tried to argue, going to raise his voice but the others presence almost scared him.

"I'm just following orders", The guy's monotone voice continued. "You said it, and I'm just doing my job."

"Can't you let me off?", Baekhyun found himself getting scared, this becoming more realistic and problematic. 

"I can't, unfortunately", He spoke again, pulling something from his pocket which was the shape of a small ball, made of something clear which Baekhyun didn't know. "When I break this ball your soul will be taken out of your body, and I will escort you to the underworld."

"What!", Baekhyun couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And why the underworld! I did nothing bad."

"Everyone goes to the underworld", The guy held the ball in his palm, ready to squeeze. 

Baekhyun was overwhelmed, he didn't know if this was a dream or some sick joke, wanted to say goodbye to people but it didn't seem like he really had a choice. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited, he waited for something to happen. He could feel his own body shaking, anticipating the moment where he was no longer. It never came. He opened up one eye slowly, to see the guy in front of him smiling.

"I'm only playing round", He broke into a small laugher. "It gets funny every time I do it."

Baekhyun was speechless, he didn't understand. He couldn't understand what was happening and the only explanation could be that it was all a bad dream. 

"What do you mean?", Baekhyun spoke bluntly. "Am I not going to die?"

"Nope", He popped the P. "Not today anyway, I'm here to give you a warning. When people say they want to sell their soul it gets all complicated for us so It's my job to deal with all the people like you."

A wave of relieve filled Baekhyun, but also anger. "What kind of joke is this! What about that ball?"

"That ball is a marble" He put the marble back in his pocket, "What kind of joke is 'I'd rather sell my soul than continue to do this work'. I didn't find that funny! I had to come all the way from London for this warning" He sounded irritated. "Do you know how long it takes to get from London to Seoul?" 

"Not really", Baekhyun mumbled. 

"It's a long time, I mean not as long as it is for you guys but it was still long", He groaned. "Kid just don't joke about it because next time you won't be getting a warning."

"Kid? How old are you? Eighteen?" It was only then Baekhyun noticed the boy looked quite young, he could only be about Baekhyun's age himself. 

"I'm three hundred next year", He spoke bluntly.

"Oh", Baekhyun was wrong. "Who are you?"

"I already told you I'm the person-"

"No I mean, what's your name?", Baekhyun asked. 

"It's Oh Sehun, not that that's any use to you since you won't see me again. Not unless until you die at least", Sehun nodded once. "I need to go, I need to be in New York in the next twenty minutes or I'll miss a soul".

And like that he was gone, all Baekhyun did was blink and he disappeared like that. 

"Wait!", Baekhyun almost shouted. "How did you do that!" 

He spoke to himself. Baekhyun probably seemed a bit crazy to anyone else but he just wanted to know. He waited for a few minutes and decided he must of been too tired and imagined it all, standing up and making his way back to his bed. He climbed in and close his eyes, finally resting.

"I can turn invisible to whoever I don't want to see me", Sehun's voice made Baekhyun jump and let out a small shriek. 

"You're real", Baekhyun sounded doubtful and he sat up from bed, seeing Sehun sitting at the bottom of his bed.

"Well I'm not the tooth fairy", and Sehun sounded sarcastic.

"Did you even leave?", Baekhyun asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Nope", He shook his head.

"What about New York?", Baekhyun looked at the three hundred year old.

"You ask a lot of questions", Sehun stated. 

"I guess I do", Baekhyun said as he moved closer to Sehun. "Are you a ghost?"

"No", Sehun spoke bluntly. "I'm a soul collector."

"So, what can you do?" Baekhyun continued to ask questions.

"Only the basics"

"Which are?"

"Take souls, that's one", Sehun pointed out the obvious. "And teleportation. Oh and obviously invisibility".

"Why are you still here?", He asked Sehun.

"Why are you still asking questions?" 

"Because I can", Baekhyun folded his arms over his chest.

"I guess I'm still here because I can too", Sehun copied Baekhyun and crossed his arms.

"Well I'm going to sleep, so unless you want to talk to my sleeping body you can leave", Baekhyun leant back onto his bed and rolled himself in his covers. 

"Goodbye Baekhyun", Sehun spoke once more. "Hopefully I won't see you soon."

"Goodbye Sehun." Baekhyun songfully replied, closing his eyes and tried to sleep.

Before Baekhyun knew it he was waking up, his eyes opening slowly and getting used to the light that flooded the room from his window. He found himself lazily sitting up from his sleeping position, memories from last nights dream flooding into his head. He almost laughed at the weirdness of it. 

"If I even told Jongin the things my mind makes up", Baekhyun giggled as he brought his hand to his head. Things seemed to go back to normal until he reached for his phone, but once looking at where he phone sat things switched to reality.

Beside the phone laid a little ball, the same as the one from his dream, which turned out not to be a dream. He picked the ball up and rolled it in the palm of his hand, the marble cold to touch but instantly reminded him of the face he met last night. 

"Oh Sehun", He continued to look at the ball. "It seems as if you have left your soul taking ball by my bedside". He laughed once, smiling to himself as he placed the ball back where he found it.


End file.
